


Automatic

by rootintootinwritin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Future, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Robots, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootintootinwritin/pseuds/rootintootinwritin
Summary: In the distant future, humans have found a way to live forever inside of robot bodies. The automations who choose to live this way are shunned by their former society and forced to do the hard work that the soft-fleshed humans don't want to do themselves.A group of insurgents who want to regain the freedom of their former lives resides in The Kingdom, a place far from any city. In The Kingdom, people whisper that the one which created the automations is hidden in Silicon City, the center of all technological development in the west, and that she alone can end their plight.The following is a file containing the adventures of a group of automations in search of their savior. Read at your own risk.





	1. Prologue

Letter from Eliza Wenton to her colleague Karina Joseph  
April 7, 2124

Karina,  
I believe I have made the greatest discovery of the century, perhaps of history. It's been a long process, but I have finally found a method of transferring a human consciousness into an immortal brain and body. I have created a replica of the brain so accurate and flawless that human evolution cannot begin to keep up.  
I intend to begin human trials as soon as it's cleared by the government, myself being the first subject. I would be honored if you would download the attached paper and agree to be present for my transfer and, if it is successful, become the second in the world to begin the new era of humanity.  
I believe that this is a ground-breaking solution to terminal illnesses, and an invaluable military innovation. Please give me your thoughts on the matter, your opinion means the world to me.

Best wishes,  
Doctor Eliza Wenton

* * *   
National News Broadcasting special report  
July 11, 2124

"Doctor Wenton, the founder of Automatic Incorporated, has been reported missing. She was last seen July 8, only a week after her successful transfer into the first Automation Apparatus, a humanoid machine that allows for enhanced abilities. Now, we go to live footage of her colleague, Doctor Karina Joseph."

"Three days ago was the last time I spoke to my best friend. Three days with no word after she declared herself healed after a transfer into an automatic body. Although I admire my friend and her genius, this certainly casts doubt on the true level of success of her transplant. Despite the grim situation, we must look to the future and take advantage of her discovery." She takes a deep breath, as if to swallow emotions that don't really show. "In private correspondence, she named me successor to her company should anything go wrong with her invention, and I am proud to announce that after further testing, Automatic Inc. will be giving away free Automation Apparatus to the first ten thousand volunteers. I must admit this brings me great sadness to do this without Eliza, but I know in my heart that wherever she is, whether it be in this world or the next, she is proud and wants her research to have an endless legacy. Thank you."

A cacophony of questions is fired at Karina, and she elects the NNB reporter as her first question.

"Doctor Wenton was only reported missing yesterday, but you speak as if you're already mourning her. Do you truly believe she's no longer with us?"

Karina's face hardens for a second, then morphs back into its previous neutral expression as she replies,  
"She was truly last seen three days ago, which means she's been missing for around that amount of time. I've learned over the years that you must hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"Why are you giving away AutoAps?"

"A nickname already? The press never ceases to amaze me. We believe that technology such as this could be life saving, so we'll first open it to people with terminal illnesses and allow them first priority before opening the remainder to the public. It's always good to give back."

"When can we expect the official product to be released?"

"The end of next year is looking to be the earliest we will finish fine tuning our product, but we have some of the most brilliant minds working on it, so we'll keep the people updated should there be any changes."

"After the first ten thousand, what can we expect the price to be?"

"I don't have a definite answer because we haven't begun mass production, but I can say that without aid, it'll be around the price of a used car."

"Can you elaborate on this aid?"

"We're looking at a program for those with terminal illnesses or who are paralyzed that will make the AutoAps more affordable."

A few more questions are fired at her before she thanks the reporters and exits, guided by two large bodyguards.

"This has been a NNB special report. We now go to Olivia Moralez with the weather."

***  
AN ACT to define the place of Automatic Apparatus in the United States of America

Be it enacted by the Senate and House of Representatives of the United States of America in Congress assembled, That this Act shall be known as the "Automation Apparatus Act of 2126."

SEC. 2: (a) All Automatic Apparatus will be confined to closed neighborhoods (Shelters) unless otherwise authorized by local, state, or federal authorities.  
(b) All Automatic Apparatus must wear the identifying badge presented upon activation.  
(c) Any Automatic Apparatus caught outside its Shelter or without an identifying badge will be send to the front lines or a government work camp for ten years. Multiple offenses will result in deactivation

SEC. 3: All Automatic Apparatus will be required to work in a position assigned by their state government. Acceptable positions are defined as hard labor too hazardous for normal humans to do, such as waste management.

SEC. 4: Automatic Apparatus have only the rights to life and property under $5,000.

SEC. 5: Automatic Apparatus will not be allowed to share any public establishment with regular humans...

***  
NNB  
September 23, 2129

"Recent AutoAp protests in various states have led to the deactivation of over three thousand AutoAps. The chaos seems to have been slowed, but for how long?"  
***

An inscription on a skull in the desert just outside Silicon City  
Circa 2130

"She will return, and here we shall wait until that day."

***

Liselle's Memories  
March 22, 2130

"Do you understand why we fight now?"

"Yes. I will join you."

"Welcome, Shepard. You will lead our people to the Kingdom."

"Thank you for the honor."

"I can tell you have potential. Don't waste it. Seek your desires."

The Shepard blinks in confusion before nodding and exiting the room.

A great knowledge settles itself over Liselle like a blanket, comforting her with the assurance that this will be the one to find her and bring her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think, as mean or nice as you want


	2. First, of Darkness

Security footage from a drone  
Outskirts of Silicon City  
August 9, 2133

"If you see any of them, shoot on sight, aggressive or not. There will be no mistakes and there will be no escape for these things, are we clear?"

"Yes sir!"

The team storms the gates of the compound, bursting through the rusted metal as easy as a freshly sharpened needle through gossamer. Surprised transients in the old apartment complex scatter like roaches in a newly lit room, trying to find cover and escape the angels of death sweeping over their safe place.  
The squad of agents begins to spread out, kicking down doors and searching units for the target one by one. The team works in perfect synchronization, almost as if they weren't red-blooded humans, taking out the transients with apathetic passion. Man. Man. Woman. Child. Woman. Man. Child. One by one, they fall.

"No, plea-"

The desperate cry is cut off by a bullet to the head, no hesitation from the agent as he continues to search the worn down unit. He walks in and sees a small one, presumably a child, and it screams, attempting to run back into the room from which it came, but it's doomed just as its mother was, and it too falls to the ground with a bullet buried inside. The agent walks through the living room into the hall, searches both bedrooms and the bathroom from which the child ran out, and sees nothing. He leaves, all doors open and the bodies that were alive not so long ago on the ground.

Gunshots fill the air inside the compound, each molecule vibrating with fear and despair as the transients attempt to flee the massacre.

"The east section is clear!"

"West too!"

"South is empty, sir!"

The north team fans out and searches the run down homes until they come across one with the door already thrown open. The commander signals the others to follow and radios the unit with their findings and location, and they enter - only to see a large device on the table. The door slams shut, a pressure lock sealing it, and sirens sound outside the home, ringing throughout the compound. The remaining transients and the bodies seem to be gone, only the agents remain inside the junkyard as the device emits a low hum. One agent approaches the device, hoping it's not what she believes it to be, but when do wishes reflect reality?

"It's gonna blow!" she yells both to her team in the house and over the radio. 

The team scatters, but it's too late. They're trapped in the compound as a shockwave spreads from the house with a halo of blue, razing the entire complex to the ground.

After a few minutes, the dust settles, and the transients, alive and dead, emerge from behind a heavily graffitied brick wall.

"You are all so brave for daring to leave the city, and you have paid for it dearly. I'm sorry for that, but we can't linger here much longer. Gather yourselves and your families, because tonight we march on to The Kingdom," a transient says to the others in a soft, sad voice.

"Won't the humans be after us?" A small voice pipes up.

"Aren't they always?" Comes a raspy and grim voice that resonates deeply with every one of the automations standing there, the words buzzing in their wires and echoing in their storage.

"Not for long. We should leave before any other humans come to investigate," the leader responds firmly.

Automations pick up the bodies of the ones who were shot, the ones without bodies to carry taking on packs full of spare parts and tools. They begin their long walk away from the complex, leaving the ground dusty with the remains of the humans who believed they could apprehend the machines they created to be superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you like this format or if you'd prefer a more traditional format of writing


	3. Second, of Guests

Morgan's memory log  
August 22, 2033

It had been a long time since I last saw the Shepard, a few months at least. Her journeys were always long, always hazardous, but this latest one had taken her to the belly of the beast: Silicon City.

The place where it all began, the place where we all began before being distributed among those who "needed" us. I wanted to go myself, but I know I belong here, waiting for her to return home with those who needed to hear our history.

When she did return at last, I noticed a change about her. She avoided me everywhere in the Kingdom, always brushing by me like hair tickling my cheeks as a summer breeze blows through them. I finally caught her a week later, silently skimming through the history section of the Castle's library. 

"You know, I could probably help you with that," I said, breaking the dusty silence surrounding the near-empty room.

She twitched softly before turning around, her fingers sliding gracefully off the spine of the book she had just been looking at. I was struck as always by her beauty as she gave me a soft, slightly ashamed smile. 

"So...Silicon City?" I inquired, more a suggestion than a question.

Her smile faded.

"I-I didn't know..."

I waved her over to the enormous bay window that overlooks the Castle courtyard and we sat, facing each other. She gently tucked an auburn curl behind her ear, breathed deeply, and began. 

She showed me the footage from the drone that a member of the group had converted to our side, of the compound massacre. I felt sick, although I know I can't really know what that is. 

"I didn't think they were so...diligent? Yes, I suppose that would be the word they'd choose for it," she murmured.

I nodded, recalling all my information on the AutoAp laws in Silicon City.

"Morgan, I adore your abilities, but the probability of that making me feel better is low."

"I wish I could have come-"

"Have you ever seen one of us die, Morgan?"

"What?"

"Humans...they fight and they kick and scream when death comes for them. Automations just stiffen and allow it to happen. We've been programmed and modified to accept anything without resistance. Even our end. I watched multiple of us shut down on the journey here. Only some can be salvaged, and not all of them get grabbed and taken back here."

I considered saying something, but no words I could string together seemed sufficient. I was spared from the responsibility as she continued.

"I also feel...uneasy about killing all those humans. I understand that they cut us down without mercy, but are we really any better than them if we raze them all to the ground like that?"

We sat in silence for a moment. I sighed and placed a hand on her leg.

"Deja," She seemed startled at the use of her name rather than her title. "There's nothing I can say. But I'm sorry your duty has brought these horrific memories to you. If they're really terrible, we can always have them erased."

She gave me a rather human look that I couldn't quite discern the emotion behind before she brushed my hand away, stood, and left the room.

*-*-*

Deja  
August 22, 2033

I'm sitting in Liselle's office on the plush carpet, soaking in the warmth of the fireplace as I wait for her to debrief. She's often late to these meetings, I suppose it's because she's more in touch with her humanity than the rest of us, but the reason doesn't concern me so much as the fact. I suppose it's because I was kept to such a tight schedule when the CIA employed me, but I always get annoyed at Liselle for her inability to be punctual. I have the utmost respect for our leader, except when I'm alone in her office waiting for her yet again.

As I'm mulling all this over, the door behind me slides open and Liselle walks through with a serene-looking woman, who I recognize as part of the refugee group from Silicon City. I stand and greet them.

"This is Sefa, she's from the last group you brought in, Shepard."

I nod and reply,

"Yes, I recognize you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think we faced a little worse in the CIA, Deja," she grins.

A flash of hazy recognition plays in my mind as I realize who she is.

"Oh! Shit, I haven't seen you since Paris!" I exclaim.

"To be fair, you almost got exploded into tiny little pieces last time we spoke, so I don't exactly expect a best friend's greeting."

"I see you two know each other! That makes this a lot easier. Shepard, I want you to train Sefa as your partner. We have a lot of refugees now, and only one leader isn't enough to handle all the issues. Besides, you've taken over most of our supply runs after the Collector was...killed, so I figure we can make that part of your position now that you have a helping hand!" Liselle explains cheerfully.

I linger a moment at the memory of the Collector, but brush it off as I attempt to process my fledgling emotions at Liselle's idea. I can pick out some pride that Liselle thinks I'm capable of teaching another. Or maybe it's all just happiness at the thought of having someone I can share an experience with? Under it all, there's a droplet of dread that she might have to suffer the same sights I have during my service. I collect myself and reply,

"I'm alright with that. Why don't we start now? I have to make my rounds to check the refugees and check with the guards to make sure everything is alright before the night shift comes on," I suggest.

"You never stop working, do you?" Liselle laughs a breathy, light chuckle.

"Sounds like we have a lot to do, partner," Sefa says with a giggle before looping her arm through mine.

The action is so human and warm that it catches me off guard at first, but I settle into it, the part of me that recalls my previous life leaping with joy as I smile at her and escort her out of the office and down the hall, making small talk about our duties.

*-*-*

Liselle  
August 22, 2033

Ah, young, robotic love.

*-*-*

Sefa  
August 22, 2033

As Deja leads me through the Kingdom, explaining the various tasks we have to do, I can see the passion that weaves itself into her. The way she speaks about helping our kind escape from tyranny is beautiful, and I can't help but be convinced and inspired (as much as any machine can be). She's so human that if I didn't see the soft green glow under her skin where blood should be flowing rather than just components and sensors, I'd think she was a real, red-blooded person.

"So, this is the rec room. This is where people, especially refugees, who are unassigned to a task, gather. There are games and other things, but my favorite part of being in here is hearing everyone's story and getting to know them. As a Shepard, your top duty is to guide and protect our people both outside and inside the Kingdom. Any questions before we go in to check up on everyone? This should be quick, we're just taking a head count and checking for special accommodations," she says, smiling at me as we stop outside a large room with fogged glass doors. 

I shake my head and she steps forward, activating the doors, and we walk through. her leading me and introducing me to long-term residents and exchanging greetings with newer residents. The newer ones, many of whom I recognize, seem far less satisfied than the ones who have been here longer. 

"Do you need anything?" Deja asks a couple sitting closely in an armchair.

"Our daughter was injured in the apartment complex. We're older models, and the infirmary said they don't have the parts to replace her. They downloaded some of her information onto a storage thing, but it-it-" the woman begin sobbing and I feel myself bristle uncomfortably.

Deja, however kneels down and places a hand on the woman's. She looks up at her and softly says,

"Everything will be alright. What's your name? And what model is your daughter? I'm going on a supply run soon and I'll be sure to look for everything she needs."

The woman is still sobbing, but the husband gives Deja the information.

"You and your daughter are so strong for making it here. You don't have to be strong right now, we'll take care of you and your family. We look out for each other in this place, you have over a hundred steady shoulders to rest on when you're weak or tired," Deja whispers, taking both the man and the woman's hand.

"Thank you, Shepard," they both whisper.

"You can call me Deja." She smiles, giving their hands a squeeze before standing.

I look from her to the couple and, despite her not looking like she wants me to do something, I feel the urge to say something.

"When we were migrating here, your family was like a rock for so many others in the party. It's your turn to have support now, and we'll grant every last bit of it that you need," I say, looking at them both.

They crack watery smiles and give nods of thanks. Deja and I walk away from them and check on the rest of the room. When we've spoken with everyone, we exit and Deja smiles broadly at me.

"You're really sweet, Sefa."

"What?"

"Not everyone here is able to or chooses to be kind to others, so I always appreciate when someone makes the effort. I like to think we're all still somewhat human, no matter how we've been modified."

I smile back at her and reply,

"I'd like to think that too."

She motions for me to come with her, and I oblige, following her down the hallway. We move through a few sets of doors until we come to a larger, more detailed looking set.   
"This is one of the entrances. We'll visit them all, but every night we check in with the guards. We're partially in charge of security. Someone else takes care of arranging the patrols and choosing people for guard duty, but we're overall responsible," Deja explains.

"It seems like you do a lot around here. Especially now that we're in charge of the Collector's old tasks."

She shrugs.

"It's worth it."

I mull over her response, trying to understand why she goes out of her way to help others, but I suppose I understand it after seeing how pleased all the refugees and residents were to speak with us. We go through the doors after Deja bypasses the security system. Standing just on the other side are four guards, two at the inner door and another two in front of the even larger, intimidating outer door.

"How's your patrol been?" She asks.

"Easy-peasy. Nothing out of the ordinary. But man, I can't wait to beat these guys at Uno." One of the guards responds, naturally and cheerily.  
I laugh a little and say,

"That's a hell of a game. Never gets old, no matter how many times you have to pick up cards."

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Sefa, my new partner. She'll be a Shepard along with me."

I wave and the guards smile and introduce themselves as Liam, Jacob, Logan, and Marian.

"The night shift will be here in a little while, so you'll have your cards before you know it. Take care, guys." Deja says, heading back to the inner door.  
"It was nice meeting you guys!" I smile broadly, waving at them as I exit with her.

We check in on the other three entrances and then Deja pulls me into a small parlor to sit down for a moment.

"What we're about to do last is to be kept confidential. Well, not the event, but the information discussed in it. You can't tell the residents anything that's said in this meeting until we're called on to make an announcement, otherwise misinformation and panic spread like a plague. Do you understand?" She asks.

I nod, understanding how vitriolic a slight bit of knowledge can be when released into a wild crowd, human or Automated. She gets up and takes me to a central room. The Leader and three others that I hadn't met yet are standing around a large computer-table, holograms projected around the room. Other than those pieces of technology, the area is decorated with plush pillows, chairs, and ottomans, old-looking oil lamps, and desert plants. I admire the way old and new blend, and the room feels familiar already as the door slides shut and locks behind us.

"Oh, great! We were just getting ready to send someone looking for you!" The Leader exclaims happily.

I've never seen her in a bad mood, or serious, making me wonder what her function was before this.

"This is our new Shepard, Sefa. She and Deja will be taking on Collector duties. Sefa, this is our merry little band of fools," The Leader gestures to the others in the room.

"I'm the Healer, Fedya. I'm in charge of repairs and replacements, as well as transfers." A young man with dark hair, green eyes, and pale skin says, offering a friendly smile.

"I'm Rhoda, the Observer. I keep tabs on anything going on outside that might concern us. I also arrange your trips." A woman with curly golden hair and dark eyes says, focused on rapidly changing code on a part of the table.

"I'm Morgan, the Librarian. I keep records of our history and of every resident in the Kingdom." A woman with blue hair and silver eyes says, no emotion to her voice. Her gaze seems to linger on Deja, something I'll ask my partner about later.

"Now that introductions are finished, let's get into business. Each of you give me a run down of your day." 

"Well, Liselle, I've made a list of parts I need for repairs. It seems like we need a lot more parts than usual, given the tragedy that occurred on Deja's journey here." Fedya swipes on the table, a large table of names and parts opening up in our area. Deja places her hand on it, connecting to the table and downloading the information.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow." Deja nods.

"Nothing new. I'm almost finished recording the new residents. Although, I must object to the team you've assigned me. I'm perfectly capable of working alone." Morgan says in that same flat tone.

"Is the team insufficient?" Leader Liselle asks.

"No. I just don't see the need. I'm efficient alone."

"You seemed lonely in the library. Besides, it's gone faster with the team, even if you are normally a quick worker. I can take a few members off or distribute the team throughout your department, but you'll still have assistants."

Morgan shrugs apathetically and Deja steps a little closer to the table.

"No reports from guards. I was planning an excursion tomorrow to collect supplies for the new wave of refugees, if you could help me gather a team and find a route, I'd very much appreciate it." She says.

The others nod in agreement, Liselle, Fedya, and Rhoda seeming more enthusiastic than Morgan.

"I have some bad news. There are several destruction orders out for our new refugees. Sefa, you're included in this. I'm doing my best to shut them down, but until this dies down, I'd suggest staying away from the cities and breaking out some extra surveillance bots," Rhoda says, pulling up many holographic wanted posters.

I see my face, blank and cold, recognizing the photo as my CIA badge picture. I cringe a little at how inhuman I look, but brush it off as Deja laughs.

"They always use the angriest looking pictures! Oh, shit, that's beautiful! I've never seen a badge photo where the person looked mildly happy." She bends over from how hard she's laughing, a very human movement that I find myself mirroring as I look a little longer at the photo.

The others in the room, Morgan excluded, break into laughter as well as Rhoda zooms in on the sour look on my face. After the moment is over, Liselle concludes the meeting, and Morgan leaves the room. The rest sit themselves on the little cushions or in the chairs in an empty, well-lit corner. Deja and I join them and chat easily until our speech slows and our lights dim.

"It was lovely meeting you, Sefa." Rhoda smiles at me.

Fedya says something unintelligible, but nice-sounding, and I respond with genuine thanks.

"Until we can arrange for a larger quarters for you, you'll be staying with Deja. Sorry, but it takes a little while to set up offices." Liselle quirks her mouth apologetically.  
I wave her off and we all rise, needing a good charge before the stress of tomorrow.

"It's strange not just being fully charged after a day in the sun, but it's a nice little human feeling to curl up at night." I say to Deja as we head into her room.

I take in the cozy space. She has a large loft bed, a curtain beneath drawn partially open to reveal a desk cluttered with both drawings and official business. I'm warmed by the humaneness of it. She gestures to a dresser and tells me to take my pick of nightclothes before changing into her own. She's pretty, I can't deny that, but aren't we all? I change as well before climbing the ladder behind her. She hands me a charging cord and I plug it into the back of my neck, watching her do the same. We both lie down.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who takes pleasure in little human things like pajamas and a good night's sleep." She murmurs.

"We're all human deep down, like you said."

She hums happily and I allow myself to power down.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment feedback, constructive criticism preferred but if you really hate it then let me know lol


End file.
